just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Just Dance City
A Nightmare on Just Dance City is a movie, based on A Nightmare on Elm Street. NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *JDM Rapper (Main Protagonist) (Tara Strong) *JDM Hip Hop (Secondary Protagonist) (Sam Riegel) *JDM Twerk (Ian Ziering) *I'm An Albatraoz (Stephanie Anne Mills) *JDM Ballet (Hynden Walch) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot JDM Rapper is stalked through a boiler room and attacked by a disfigured man wearing a blade-fixed glove. He awakens from the nightmare, but his mother points out four mysterious slashes in his nightgown. The following morning, JDM Rapper is consoled by his best friends JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk. Later, JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk sleep at JDM Rapper's following his mother's out-of-town departure; the sleepover is interrupted by JDM Twerk's girlfriend I'm An Albatraoz. Falling asleep, JDM Rapper sees the man and runs. Awakened by JDM Rapper's thrashing, I'm An Albatraoz witnesses him being fatally slashed by an unseen force. She flees as JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk find JDM Rapper, mistakenly blaming I'm An Albatraoz. JDM Hip Hop tells his father, of JDM Rapper's death. The next day, I'm An Albatraoz is arrested by JDM Ballet, despite her pleas of innocence. At school, JDM Hip Hop falls asleep in class and finds the man, calling himself Freddy Krueger, chasing him in the boiler room. JDM Hip Hop burns his arm on a pipe and then awakens. He notices the burn mark on his arm and is concerned. At home, JDM Hip Hop falls asleep in the bathtub and nearly gets drowned by Freddy. JDM Hip Hop goes to I'm An Albatraoz, who tells him what happened to JDM Rapper, and JDM Hip Hop believes Freddy is responsible for JDM Rapper's death. JDM Hip Hop has JDM Twerk watch over him as he falls asleep. He tries to find Freddy and sees him preparing to kill I'm An Albatraoz. He turns his attention on him; he runs and wakes up when his alarm clock goes off. JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk go to the jail and discover I'm An Albatraoz dead in her cell in an apparent suicide. At I'm An Albatraoz's funeral, JDM Hip Hop's parents become worried when he describes the girl in JDM Twerk's dreams. His mother takes him to a dream clinic. In his dream, JDM Hip Hop is attacked again and grabs Freddy's hat. When the staff wake him up, he has a gash in his arm and Freddy's hat in his possession. At home, JDM Hip Hop's mother bars the windows and begins drinking heavily. She tells JDM Hip Hop that Freddy was a child murderer released on a technicality. In a form of vigilante justice, the parents in the neighborhood burned him alive. Realizing that Freddy desires revenge, JDM Hip Hop convinces JDM Twerk to help him. He plans to take Freddy into the real world, and sets up several mousetraps in his house. Concerned over his influence, JDM Twerk's grandparents prevent the two from meeting. JDM Twerk falls asleep at their appointed hour, and Freddy kills him and releases his blood in a large fountain in his room, which is witnessed by JDM Twerk's grandma. Alone, JDM Hip Hop puts his mother to bed and asks JDM Ballet, who is across the street, to break into the house in twenty minutes. In his sleep, he locates Freddy at the last second and pulls him out of the dream. In the real world, JDM Hip Hop runs from Freddy, who trips on the mousetraps. He lights him on fire, locks him in the basement, and rushes to the door for help. The police arrive, and they realize Freddy has escaped the basement. In JDM Hip Hop's mother's bedroom, they see a still-burning Freddy smother her. After JDM Ballet puts out the fire, Freddy and JDM Hip Hop's mother have vanished. Despite his father's words, JDM Hip Hop believes he is still in danger. Freddy attacks JDM Hip Hop once again. Realizing he is powered by his victim's fear, he calmly turns his back on him, reducing him to nothingness. He steps outside into a bright morning where all of his friends and mother are still alive. He gets into JDM Twerk's car to go to school when the top comes down and suddenly locks them in. As the car is driven uncontrollably down the street, JDM Hip Hop's mother is grabbed through the window of their front door by Freddy's gloved hand and is dragged through it to her apparent death. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City